


Sepia

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Eventual Relationships, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: This isn’t just some random stripper—this isn’t just someone stood there, body rolling and swaying to the music, hands slithering over his torso and thumbs dipping into shorts—this is Iwaizumi, his old high-school senpai.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Daishou Suguru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 50
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).

> (aka Stripper!Iwa fic)

The inside of Sepia is a lot different from its name, the room is dim. Soft lights illuminate the bar and floor. Kindaichi heads straight for the bar and hops onto a stool, there’s a moment for him to breathe before the bartender is in front of him. He orders a whiskey, he needs to take the edge off before he can begin to look at the strippers—by the sound of the crowd, they must be putting on a hell of a show.

Kindaichi is happily nursing his drink, hoping to find the courage to look. The beat of the music changes and Kindaichi spins slightly in the stool as the crowd start whistling. His right arm is resting on the bar, still clasping the drink in his hand. A man walks out and the crowd is hushed to silence. “I know they’re all amazing, you don’t need to tell me that. But the star of our show tonight is something else entirely.” He smirks and Kindaichi spots a few men shifting in their seats—_anticipation_. “That’s right! The wonderful Nyx.” He extends his arm as he walks down to the floor.

The curtain opens. Nyx walks out, clearly toned, a mask covering his face. He has short spiky black hair and Kindaichi can spot the earrings glistening in his ears. He walks to the edge of the stage with pride and purpose, he blows a kiss to the crowd then backs up to the pole. His arms stretch above him, muscles rippling with the motion, his hands curl around the pole and he drops quickly into a squat.

Kindaichi’s breath hitches, he watches with intent, sipping his drink like it’s his lifeline. Nyx slides back up and he saunters forward, thumbs toying with the top of gold shorts (and, God, they’re short). He spins and drops another squat, hands trailing down his thighs to his knees, legs stretching easily. Then he’s moving back up again, body rolling to the beat of the song, he grasps the mask and as he spins back around, casually tosses it behind him.

Kindaichi orders another drink and downs it quickly. He can’t believe his eyes. This isn’t just some random stripper—this isn’t just someone stood there, body rolling and swaying to the music, hands slithering over his torso and thumbs dipping into shorts—_this is Iwaizumi_, his old high-school senpai. He busies himself with his drink but doesn’t look away from Iwaizumi.

He’s still toned wonderfully, skin tanned and Kindaichi’s mouth waters just watching him. He works the pole like a professional, legs bulging with muscle when he holds himself steady. Iwaizumi flips upside down on the pole, and the mesh shirt drips to his neck, it wasn’t hiding much anyway, but seeing everything clearly makes Kindaichi’s brain short-circuit—those abs, the little trail of dark hair disappearing into (far too short) shorts, sturdy chest. A silver ring glinting in his nipple—it’s almost too much and Kindaichi tries to force his head back to the bar, to his drink.

Iwaizumi had always been breath-taking. This is a whole new light, one Kindaichi hadn’t expected to see. In one fluid motion, Iwaizumi’s shirt makes it into the crowd, he slides down the pole with ease and flips to his feet. The shorts are dropped, revealing a sparkling red thong—and damn, the sight of Iwaizumi’s bulge is sending Kindaichi’s mind into the gutter. He dances closer to the edge of the stage and money makes its way into his thong. Kindaichi wishes he’d gone closer, he would have liked to have seen more—he would have liked to reach over and touch Iwaizumi’s skin as he slipped him money.

Iwaizumi smirks at the crowd. He flips back—Kindaichi stops breathing at the sight of Iwaizumi’s ass. If it had looked good in the shorts, it was a hundred times better completely uncovered, the string of the thong dipping beautifully into his crack. He wraps a leg around the pole and pulls himself up easily, his groin sticking out. Kindaichi takes a drink, his breathing is heavy as if Iwaizumi had been on top of him—touching him in ways Kindaichi could only ever dream of.

Iwaizumi spins around the pole, dropping low to the stage and leaning back, knees folded under himself, it’s easy to see the entire expanse of Iwaizumi’s thighs (and much more). Kindaichi swallows another gulp of whiskey. His head is spinning, he knows it isn’t just down to the alcohol, it’s watching Iwaizumi on show like this. Kindaichi is disappointed when the song comes to an end. Iwaizumi slips easily into his shorts and descends into the crowd, hopping from one lap to another and whispering, smiling when the men slip more of their money into his shorts.

He’d done his research into this club. He knows how much it is to buy a private dance and the money is burning in his wallet. Kindaichi could use it—he could get Iwaizumi alone, he could watch those moves up close. He’s nervous and he downs the rest of his drink, hoping it will provide a little courage. Iwaizumi works the crowd with eased practice, and men slide notes into his thong, eyes blown and hungry. It makes Kindaichi swallow, his hands are clammy. He slides from the barstool, collecting himself before slithering towards Iwaizumi, his breath grows heavier with every step he takes, he wonders if he’ll be refused when Iwaizumi recognises him.

Kindaichi takes a breath. "Excuse me, can I get a private dance?" 

"You sure you have the money to afford that?" Iwaizumi spins around to face him. He looks surprised, but a smile eases its way onto his face—forced and practised. "Well?" 

"I can." Kindaichi won't pull his wallet out here. Not in front of these people. 

Iwaizumi must be able to tell, because he doesn't ask. He nods his head towards a curtain at the side of the large room. “Number three, five minutes.” He saunters off, a bouncer nods at him as he passes and he vanishes behind the curtain.

Kindaichi returns to the bar for another drink. He downs it quickly then follows after Iwaizumi. The hall isn’t as well-lit as the club itself, but the door numbers are easy to read, all surrounded by small LED lights. He considers knocking when he reaches room number three, but he knows that Iwaizumi is expecting him, so he opens it and lets himself take in the sight.

There’s a small circular table in the centre, and a couch lining the back of the room. Iwaizumi has got a different pair of shorts on now, they’re deep-red, a vast comparison to the gold Iwaizumi had worn on stage. Kindaichi is certain they could pass as fitted boxers if it wasn’t for the shining silver button holding them low on Iwaizumi’s hips, a white string loops over him and Kindaichi wonders if he’s changed his thong too. He’s wearing a different shirt too, still mesh fabric, Kindaichi assumes the other is lost to whoever caught it in the crowd.

“Sit.” Kindaichi makes himself comfortable on the couch and Iwaizumi sits on the table. “Money first. You pay per song, however many songs you want, that’s what you get. You’re new here, I’d suggest three. Don’t call me Iwaizumi, that’s not my name in here.”

“I wasn’t going to.” He’s not stupid. He thumbs out his wallet and counts enough money for three songs. “Three songs.” Iwaizumi counts it, there’s enough there, Kindaichi knows. Iwaizumi tucks it away and heads over to a boombox, he hits play and Kindaichi settles back into the couch.

It only takes seconds before Iwaizumi is on him. He flows with ease, straddling over Kindaichi’s thighs. Iwaizumi’s body rolls to the music and Kindaichi’s hands curl into fists. He feels hot around the collar, Iwaizumi frees himself of the shirt, tossing it behind him then he leans closer, hands resting on the couch over Kindaichi’s shoulders.

His chest is tantalizingly close, skin glistening under the lights in the room. Kindaichi thinks it might be glitter, but the thought of Iwaizumi covered in sweat makes him lick his lips and each fluid motion of Iwaizumi’s body is tempting him closer. “You can touch me, if you want to. Above the waist.”

“I thought—”

“Those aren’t the rules here. We make tips if we let people touch.”

“O-oh, I see.”

“You don’t have to. You didn’t look like you knew where to put your hands, so I was just telling you.”

Kindaichi nods. He doesn’t trust himself to speak. His hands find their way to Iwaizumi’s sides, he drops a roll low enough to graze Kindaichi’s crotch and he can’t stop the moan that follows. Iwaizumi grins and he blushes. “Uh, Nyx, how did you come to work here?”

“I make good money.” Iwaizumi drapes his body backwards, his hands grasping the table behind him. “You want to know why I quit playing volleyball?”

“Ah, well...” Kindaichi can feel his blush spread. Iwaizumi flips off him and spins around all in one smooth motion and he drops in front of Kindaichi, his ass tantalisingly close. Kindaichi’s cock was already straining in his pants from Iwaizumi straddling him, but now it feels like it might pop right out of his jeans. Iwaizumi sways his hips and wiggles out of his shorts. He is wearing a white thong now, Kindaichi wants to touch his ass—it looks plumper up close and it swallows the thong perfectly. “Fuck.”

Kindaichi’s whisper makes Iwaizumi spin around. He straddles him again and rolls his hips down against Kindaichi. “You’re so red, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“It’s just you—you’re...you’re—”

“What?” Iwaizumi rolls forward, his chest pressing against Kindaichi. “I’m not your senpai anymore.” Kindaichi’s blood races through his body. He isn’t sure if those words were real or his imagination and he’s certain Iwaizumi is hard against him, body heaving with every breath he takes. Each roll of hips makes Kindaichi swear softly and he lets his hands wander over Iwaizumi’s sides and abs.

Nothing else registers, until Iwaizumi is pulling away and getting dressed. The room is eerily quiet now and Kindaichi just realised the music has stopped—he’d forgotten all about that. “Iwa—_Nyx_, I’d like to see more.”

“I’m going back out onto the stage. You can watch. I have other patrons to serve tonight, a private dance will have to wait until you come back.” Iwaizumi glances him over and smirks. “Give yourself five minutes. Come sit closer to the stage, you’ll have a better view.”

Kindaichi nods and Iwaizumi leaves. He sinks into the sofa with a sigh and takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before returning to the club. He could definitely use another drink too. The nerves from when he’d first walked in are completely gone now, the buzz of the alcohol has settled and his head is still spinning from the private dance. He gets another drink then finds a seat close to the stage.

There’s a pair of dancers who just finished and they work through the crowd before climbing onto smaller stages. The lights dim and the excitement rolls through Kindaichi’s body. Iwaizumi walks out, a soft spotlight following him—he’s still wearing the red shorts and it’s amazing how much they cling to the outline of his cock. Iwaizumi walks the stage, body shining. He’s wearing a crop-top, all fishnet and he smirks, right at Kindaichi. He works the crowd with ease, body rolling and hands wandering. He reaches to grasp the pole and swings himself around, strong legs folded up toward his body.

His legs stretch towards the pole and he wraps strong thighs around the metal, body dipping backwards. Iwaizumi swings around, he flips onto his feet, ass exposed toward the crowd. He flicks the crop top towards the back of the stage and then drops his shorts, his hands roam across his ass cheeks and over his hips. Kindaichi wants to touch him again, and by the reaction around him, so do the other men.

Yen is making its way to the stage and Kindaichi pulls some free and tosses it onto the stage too. Iwaizumi spins around and sinks to his knees, his legs fold under him and he leans back. Men lean forward to slip yen under the string of his thong and Kindaichi follows. Iwaizumi’s body rolls, his legs stretch further and his head reaches the stage floor. His hands palm his thighs, running closer and closer to his thong. He thumbs the edges but keeps it firmly in place. He rolls forward and rests on his knees, his hands slide over the stage and he rolls his body closer to the crowd.

Kindaichi can see Iwaizumi’s chest heaving with every breath he takes—his eyes are hooded, dark irises are pulling Kindaichi in. He's breathless. Iwaizumi rolls up to his feet and returns to the pole; he whirls around smoothly and moves his body in motion to the beat of the music. Iwaizumi drops to pick up the yen, he tucks the notes into his thong, flicking the fabric against his skin. His tongue swipes out to lick his lips and he runs his hands down his chest. He slowly works his way down from the stage and filters through the crowd, Kindaichi can't stop staring. 

There's someone else on the stage now and the crowd have moved to watch them—a few touch Iwaizumi as he works through the crowd. He grasps a bottle, winking at the man sat at the table—though, it looks more directed at Kindaichi—Iwaizumi pours the liquid into his mouth and lets it overflow so it drops down his lips and over his chest. The liquid shines against Iwaizumi's skin, rolling over his muscles and down to his thong. He looks heavenly, he receives yen in return, tightly tucked into his thong. Iwaizumi rolls his body, the liquid shimmers and slides further down his skin. He moves on through the crowd and when he reaches Kindaichi, he leans down and runs a finger down Kindaichi’s chest.

Kindaichi doesn’t even notice the way Iwaizumi dips to his knees. Not until he leans back and rolls his hips — Kindaichi feels breathless, he has a sudden urge to get down too and take Iwaizumi into his mouth. Iwaizumi smirks at him like he might be reading his thoughts, then he leans back fully and Kindaichi quickly slips some yen into his thong.

He doesn’t keep his touch on Iwaizumi’s skin for too long, because it almost feels like he’s been burned. Iwaizumi keeps his back arched as he returns upright, only straightening as his body becomes parallel, he leans forward a little, his hands splaying over Kindaichi’s thighs. He smirks and pushes himself up, _slowly_. He rolls his body just as slow and keeps his back arched, allowing his ass to stick out like it’s on display.

Kindaichi swallows and tucks more yen into Iwaizumi’s thong. Iwaizumi winks and then moves along through the crowd. Kindaichi can feel his face burning and his cock is straining in his pants again. Even with Iwaizumi making his rounds and eventually climbing onto one of the smaller stages to continue his performance, Kindaichi can’t get the image of Iwaizumi on his knees out of his head.

He finishes his drink, and after one quick look over to Iwaizumi who’s swinging around the pole and rolling against it like what he’s doing isn’t the hottest thing in the room—Kindaichi flees from the club. He knows these streets well enough, and it’s quiet at this time in the night (or morning? Who knows). He finds somewhere quiet, his body is racing, nerves fill him but it’s not enough to distract him. He’s already reaching to grab himself, he shucks down his jeans and boxers quickly and strokes himself.

Kindaichi’s eyes close, he can picture Iwaizumi on his knees. Mouth waiting and he moves closer, surrounding Kindaichi’s cock with wonderful warmth and wetness. He grunts softly, bringing up his free hand to cover his mouth. He jerks himself quickly, and cums at the thought of filling Iwaizumi’s mouth, of it flowing over (like the drink had) and dripping down his body. The last few droplets would coat his cheeks beautiful and Kindaich almost falls down.

His legs are shaky, he has nothing to wipe himself off with and reluctantly uses his boxers, quickly pulling them up along with his jeans to hide his shame. He walks home quickly, wanting to change and shower—He feels the buzz leftover in his body, a mixture of alcohol and post-orgasm. He stumbles home and when he finally makes it through the door, he releases a breath.

Iwaizumi is still fresh on his brain, he’s still a little surprised that Iwaizumi was working as a stripper—but god, he looked wonderful doing it. Kindaichi kicks off his shoes and trudges through to his bathroom, throwing his clothes aside then stepping into the shower. He’s grateful to feel the water on his skin, it begins to lift the daze of the alcohol. Nothing could get rid of the image of Iwaizumi.

Toned, hard muscle, shining piercings and enchanting dark eyes. The silvery gleam of his piercings—the shimmer of glitter and sweat. None of it will leave Kindaichi’s head. He finds himself touching his cock again, already half-hard thinking of Iwaizumi. The water from the shower makes it easier for his hand to slide along his length. Kindaichi takes it slower than back in the alley, allowing himself to full picture the way Iwaizumi danced—remembering the time he'd had in a private room, with his hands running over Iwaizumi's body.

He thinks about Iwaizumi on him, grinding low and pressing their cocks together (he wonders what Iwaizumi would feel like, that close), he remembers every roll of muscle, the way Iwaizumi had touched himself for the crowd's pleasure. It's easy for Kindaichi to picture Iwaizumi thumbing along his thong—he can picture Iwaizumi pulling it further down, allowing his cock to spring out. 

Kindaichi can imagine touching it, the way he touches himself, and Iwaizumi squirming, back arching and hips rolling searching for more. His breath grows heavy, his groans are muted by the rush of the shower. "Ah, ah." Kindaichi can't stop, he thumbs the head of his cock eagerly and grunts, he knows the touch of Iwaizumi's hands, Kindaichi can imagine being touched intimately like this by Iwaizumi. "Iwa—"

The movement of his hand grows quicker, his head dips down against the wall and his breathing races, trying to gain control around his groans of pleasure. There's no safety. "Iwa—Ah, Iwaizumi…Senpai." Kindaichi cums with a grunt and his whole body shakes with pleasure, the water washes away any traces of it and he whimpers softly as he pulls his hand back.

His mind is more alert now and he quickly cleans himself off, trying to forget how he’s just gotten off, _twice_, thinking of Iwaizumi. Kindaichi finishes up his shower and steps out on less than sturdy legs. He breathes deeply and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. He retreats to his bedroom, where he gets changed for the night and then drops down onto the mattress, his mind still racing and hyper-focused on the thought of Iwaizumi—and whatever else he can do with those intoxicating moves.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes three nights to pass before Kindaichi returns to the club. When he walks in, Iwaizumi is already on the stage only in a thong (silver and glittery), he swallows and goes to the bar for a drink first. Kindaichi has brought more money tonight, he intends to spend longer with Iwaizumi in the private room, see him dance for longer, and maybe find the courage to touch his skin.

He turns back to the stage and Iwaizumi is glued to the pole—one leg wrapped strongly around it and the other held straight, pointing towards the ceiling. Kindaichi’s certain their eyes meet, Iwaizumi licks his lips and spins easily, allowing for the whole crowd to have a good look at his body.

Kindaichi is already beginning to strain in his pants. It isn’t the dancing that turns him on, not really, it’s Iwaizumi, wearing almost nothing and dancing—dancing like _that_. He really does put on a show, and when he lets his tongue fall out of his mouth as he sinks to the stage, Kindaichi knows he’s gone.

He’s going to be jerking off to the sight of this once he gets home.

When Iwaizumi makes it to the floor, Kindaichi approaches him. “Nyx, could I get a private dance?”

“You’re so polite. Come on.” Iwaizumi leads him past the curtain and pushes him into room three. Kindaichi makes himself comfortable and wills himself to calm down. Iwaizumi returns and Kindaichi just notices that he’s wearing eyeliner, sparkly blue and illuminating his dark eyes. It makes them look sharp and Kindaichi sucks in a deep breath. “How many?”

“Five.” Kindaichi counts out the money and hands it over, watching as Iwaizumi counts it again and slides it away. He presses play on the boombox and Kindaichi settles back into the sofa. He’s a little surprised when Iwaizumi climbs onto the table, it holds his weight and he smirks down at Kindaichi, whos excitement is painfully aware.

“Can you handle five?” Iwaizumi’s voice is a whisper. He rocks his hips and turns around on the spot, tugging at the top of his shorts. Kindaichi notices the edge of a white thong and he swallows. Iwaizumi steps over the gap, his feet planting either side of Kindaichi’s thighs.

Kindaichi fists into his jeans and Iwaizumi slides the shorts down past his ass. His thighs are all muscle and when he moves to pull the shorts further, it nudges Kindaichi’s legs together and he whimpers softly at the slight contact against his cock. Iwaizumi thumbs the thong, fiddling slightly with the thin string holding it in place—Kindaichi’s mind drops, he gapes, mouth floundering like a fish—Iwaizumi throws his shirt backwards and drops to his knees.

His hips roll against Kindaichi and the noise he makes is close to a _squeak_. “Kindaichi. You’re a little red, are you hot?” Iwaizumi touches his chest, fingers smoothing down before they go back up to grip at Kindaichi’s shoulders and he rolls his body against him—Kindaichi is certain he feels the press of Iwaizumi’s nipple piercing. He rolls his body up, his cock grazes against Kindaichi and Kindaichi moans again.

Iwaizumi flips over, kicking off the couch; his movements leave the shorts behind, pooled near Kindaichi’s thighs (they’re almost like a gift). He spins around and dips to press his ass against Kindaichi’s thighs, he rolls to the music and Kindaichi has to bite his lip. His head is spinning, and just as he thinks he couldn’t get any hotter under his collar, Iwaizumi grasps his hands and puts them against his sides.

He’s warm too, and his muscles are hard under Kindaichi’s touch. “Ah, uh—Iw-” He stutters over his words and Iwaizumi lets Kindaichi’s hands fall from him as he leans forward to place his hand on the table.

Iwaizumi’s hips sway and Kincaichi licks his lips, he wants to lean over and sink his teeth into one of Iwaizumi’s ass cheeks. “Do you wanna call my name, Kindaichi?”

“Yeah.”

Iwaizumi straightens and spins around again. He straddles Kindaichi’s thighs and presses their bodies together—the beat of the music matches to every sway of Iwaizumi’s body. “You can’t use my name here. Why don’t you try something else?”

“Er —” Kindaichi can’t think, his mind is racing too fast, he’s only focused on Iwaizumi’s movements. Then he remembers jerking himself in the shower, and the name he’d called, one that made his entire body explode with heat. “S-senpai.”

Iwaizumi hums and Kindaichi wonders if he even likes it. Their bodies seem to press closer and Iwaizumi sinks lower, his mouth reaching Kindaichi’s ear. “That’s fine, we can work with it.” Kindaichi nods, still breathless, and Iwaizumi rocks his body to the music, his hips sway, putting Kindaichi into a trance.

He takes a deep breath when Iwaizumi’s hands run down his chest, pressing into his thighs and then he reaches up to touch Kindaichi’s shoulders, quickly repeating the motions as his body rolls. He slides back and squats down, his hands splaying over Kindaichi’s thighs, his fingers slide up to Kindaichi’s hips, close to his groin and Kindaichi bites his lip.

“Ah. Ha—Senpai, what are you doing?”

“Just putting on a show, Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi smirks, his hands slide up Kindaichi’s sides and Kindaichi tries to focus more on the way Iwaizumi’s body is moving, and tries not to look at his face. Down in a squat, his hips role in circles and Kindaichi almost chokes at the sight of it—of the way it rolls his muscles and makes his bulge stick out.

“Shit.” Kindaichi sucks in a breath and he meets Iwaizumi’s eyes, his hands still pressed against Kindaichi’s sides to hold himself and he fucking _winks_ at Kindaichi, his fingers gently rubbing at Kindaichi’s skin. Iwaizumi straightens up slowly, his body rolling as he moves and then he moves his hands and spins around, dropping into a squat again. Kindaichi almost reaches out to grasp his ass, instead, he presses his palms against Iwaizumi’s spine. “Senpai, you’re gorgeous.”

Iwaizumi rolls his body upward, straightening himself and Kindaichi’s hands slide down over his slick skin, almost touching his ass. He pulls away and Iwaizumi spins on the spot, twirling easily and rocking his body. Kindaichi swears again, under his breath and Iwaizumi grins. He slides his hands down his body and touches the thong, pulling gently at the string and almost (_almost_) sliding it free.

“Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi sinks to his knees, his back arching and his hips swaying. He leans forward to slide his hands over Kindaichi’s thighs again, this time his thumbs brush past Kindaichi’s cock and Kindaichi whimpers softly in response. “Tell me how much you want to see.” He pulls one hand back to touch himself again, sliding down his sternum to his stomach. “Tell me what you’d like.”

Kindaichi throws his head back, bumping it gently against the wall and he sucks in a breath before he looks back at Iwaizumi, who is running his fingers along the thong he’s wearing, his other hand on Kindaichi, ghosting along his waist. It feels like Iwaizumi’s waiting to take his confession, to ease his burden—take his sin.

“Senpai, I-I want you to touch me. Ah.” Kindaichi pauses, blushing beet-red just by the thought of saying it. “S-stroke my cock.”

Iwaizumi slides his fingers closer and quickly unfastens Kindaichi’s pants, then pulls them down with his boxers. His erection is glistening in the light, pre-cum already daring to drip from the head. Iwaizumi wraps his fingers around the base and gives a solid tug, making Kindaichi grunt softly and close his hands around Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

The motion starts slow, Iwaizumi stroking him, with interest, his body still swaying and rocking to the music—which is barely resonating in Kindaichi’s ears, all he can hear is the blood rushing, pounding loud and erratic. He watches as Iwaizumi strokes him, his cock leaking more, easing Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Senpai — fuck.” Kindaichi digs his fingers into Iwaizumi’s shoulder and quickly dissolves into groans of pleasure. “I-I, Haj—I wanna see you, senpai. Sh-show me your cock.”

Iwaizumi tugs at the thong with his free hand and it falls down. His cock springs free, hard and thick, Kindaichi can see it’s wet in the light and he bites his lip, covering a grunt. “Kindaichi, you’re big. So big for a precious little kouhai.”

Kindaichi can feel his whole body flush, and he bites his lip again, his hips thrust up to meet Iwaizumi’s fist, it’s completely out of control—he’s melted into the couch, Iwaizumi’s hand working his cock like he’s a professional at this too. It’s been a while since Kindaichi was with someone else, and the feeling of a different hand on him is sending electricity through his body.

"That's a good kouhai. I want to see you cum for me."

Kindaichi groans, vibrating deep in his chest. He can feel the pull in his stomach, a burning pressure building and he grips tighter at Iwaizumi's shoulders. "Aah, senpai, please. I'm—" 

Iwaizumi strokes come quicker and he leans forward to trap the head of Kindaichi's cock between his lips, applying a little pressure there. Kindaichi groans, his hips buck up to chase the heat of Iwaizumi’s mouth and he chokes down a grunt as he hits his release.

Kindaichi pants softly, watching Iwaizumi’s throat move as he swallows, then he moves back and fixes Kindaichi’s clothes. He returns to his feet and Kindaichi feels himself flushing all over again as he catches sight of Iwaizumi’s cock, his body is still moving to the music and Kindaichi reaches out, his hands shaking even as they settle on Iwaizumi’s hips.

Iwaizumi’s hands meet his and he squeezes them as his hips sway. “Do you want to touch me?”

“I do. Climb back on the couch.” Iwaizumi raises a brow, but he follows what Kindaichi’s instructions, planting his feet either side of Kindaichi’s thighs again. His body is steady, and Kindaichi leans forward to lick his cock, enjoying the small gasp it extracts from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi holds himself against the wall, Kindaichi’s eyes flick up to read his expression and the usual face he wears while dancing is gone, his cheeks are dusted pink and his eyes are completely dark. It takes a moment for Kindaichi to adjust, but he’s soon bobbing his head easily, using his tongue to massage the underside of Iwaizumi’s cock and his mouth drops, soft groans quickly spilling from his lips. “K-Kindaichi, how—where did you learn that?”

Kindaichi only hums in response, refusing to release Iwaizumi’s cock, his head dipping to take more of him in, his hands firmly holding Iwaizumi’s hips. Iwaizumi’s cock slides further back, Kindaichi ignores the slight sting and when it hits the back of his throat, he moans against him, moving his head quicker.

“_Shit_. Yuu, you’re so good at that.” Iwaizumi’s hips move gently into him, following the fluid motions that Kindaichi leads with. Kindaichi hollows his cheeks, fucking firmer and watching as Iwaizumi’s eyes drop shut, his head tipping to reveal an expanse of his neck that Kindaichi suddenly wants to wander along. “Ahh, I’m not—**fuck**, I can’t—Yuu!”

It’s strange hearing Iwaizumi stumble over his words, but it sets a fire alight in Kindaichi’s chest and he hums an affirmation, of what he thinks Iwaizumi’s trying to get out. He bobs his head quicker, his fingers grounding deep into Iwaizumi’s hips. “Y-Yuu!” He holds tight even as Iwaizumi bucks into him, spilling deep into his mouth. Kindaichi swallows it all and slowly releases his hold on Iwaizumi, carefully watching as he steps down, his legs shaking in the wake of his orgasm. “Shit.” Iwaizumi picks up his thong and slides back into it, the shorts following.

It registers with Kindaichi that the music has stopped. He wonders if he should give Iwaizumi some more money, thank him for the additional services, but he feels awkward paying for a handjob, and he’d sucked Iwaizumi off — what did that mean? He pulls out his cash anyway and holds it out towards Iwaizumi. “Uh, I-I-” He’d nearly forgot the name thing again, like how he’d almost called Iwaizumi’s given name. “Nyx, thank you, I...I enjoyed the dances.”

“Yeah, sure.” Iwaizumi takes the money and tucks it away with the rest. “You need to leave first, I should clean up a little.”

“Of course!” Kindaichi quickly hops to his feet, hoping that Iwaizumi doesn’t think anything less of him. “S-see you, next time! Ah — when I come back.” Iwaizumi nods at him and Kindaichi scurries from the room. He feels warm all over, and definitely more than content.

He’s not sure how he’s going to come back here and see Iwaizumi again—maybe it’s best to avoid asking for a private dance for now, so Kindaichi can try and forget what happened in that room.

So he doesn’t think about how many other people Iwaizumi might have been with.


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi can't stop hearing the way Kindaichi calls him senpai, the name makes his body buzz with need. He plans to make Kindaichi a quivering mess, with only the name left on his lips, moaning and slurring over the syllables.

_Iwaizumi-senpai_.

It drives him crazy. Iwaizumi spills over his hand thinking about it. He quickly washes up and steps out of the shower, pulling a towel around him. He strolls through to his bedroom and drops onto the bed with a sigh—he’s always liked Kindaichi, always had a soft spot for him, it’s why he returned to Aobajousai so much after graduating, it was just to see Kindaichi. Iwaizumi hadn’t expected to see Kindaichi at Sepia, he hadn’t really expected Kindaichi to take an interest in him—there’s plenty of dancers there, ones who put Iwaizumi to shame with their moves. Yet Kindaichi approached him, and they ended up secluded in room three—they’d been there twice now, the second time when Kindaichi sucked his cock and blew him away.

He can remember calling _kouhai_ and how Kindaichi seemed to enjoy it, just as much as Iwaizumi enjoyed being called senpai. He wondered if it meant anything to Kindaichi, or if it was one hookup—Iwaizumi was a stripper, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d never done that with a customer before, and somehow Kindaichi had drawn him in, pulled on an invisible thread that connected them. Maybe Kindaichi just wanted to be with a stripper, have the thrill of telling someone what they’d done.

That wouldn’t be like Kindaichi at all, Iwaizumi reasons, shaking the negative thoughts out of his head. Or, he tries to convince himself of that. It’s been two years since he last saw Kindaichi—since Iwaizumi left to pursue volleyball, but he’d left that behind pretty quickly, to become a stripper, introduced to it by his old university roommate.

He hadn’t thought he’d see anyone from Seijoh again, and then Kindaichi whirled into his life again and only seemed to watch him at the club. It made his heart pound. But he slides into his role easily and pretends he doesn’t care—until they’re alone in that room, and Iwaizumi wants to be completely undone by Kindaichi, left hoarse by repeating just how much he really does care. How he hasn’t really stopped caring about Kindaichi, even as the years away from Seijoh faded things into a distant memory.

With a sigh, Iwaizumi drags himself into gear and gets ready for the night, hoping that beating out some of his feelings stops him from getting so hot under Kindaichi’s gaze.

* * *

Iwaizumi steps onto the stage, his music blaring and rocking through his body like a huge swirl of water building up. He gazes out at the men, but doesn’t try to place any of the faces (not yet). He works the pole, only stepping back to drop his shorts and top. Which is when he finally looks out properly, his hands wandering down his body with ease, still moving to the music.

Iwaizumi notices Kindaichi immediately. The men are surrounding the stage, as usual, Kindaichi’s in the second row and if Iwaizumi didn’t have a performance to put on, he’d drag Kindaichi into room three and kiss him like there was no tomorrow—he’d press their bodies close, he’d bend over and let Kindaichi fuck him like no-one ever has before, and the thought of it alone is travelling through Iwaizumi’s body like a current. A tidal wave rushing to consume him.

He grips the pole and rolls his body against it, almost as if he’s dry humping it. Iwaizumi tips his head back, one hand touches himself, sliding down his body and back up, he dips two fingers between his lips and trails them over his chest. The crowd is whistling, Iwaizumi zones in on watching Kindaichi grow increasingly uncomfortable in his seat.

Iwaizumi thinks—_he **knows**_ he wants Kindaichi to fuck him, leave him begging for more. Because he’s already addicted (he had been for years, watching silently as Kindaichi grew into a man), he wants another taste. He wants more. Iwaizumi pushes off the floor and spins around the pole, his grip is strong and he can use his free hand to smooth over his ass. Iwaizumi knows Kindaichi hasn’t asked anyone else in this club for a dance yet, and it excites him knowing Kindaichi wants him alone.

It’s his job. He’s being paid. Kindaichi doesn’t care.

Iwaizumi tries to drown out the little demon in his head by focusing on the sound of the music, of the way the beat reverberates through his body and he moves automatically to it, his hips rolling. Iwaizumi swings once more and stops so his back presses against the pole, his arms extend above his head and hold onto the metal, then he slides to the floor, his knees bending so he’s crouched.

He’s on show. But Kindaichi is the only one here to know what his cock looks like, and Iwaizumi swears he sees him lick his lips. He pulls himself up and spins around the pole, turning his body so he can lock his ankles around the metal—it’s easier to pull his body in from there, his strong arms keep him supported as he rolls his hips.

The crowd is whistling. Not Kindaichi, he’s staring, mouth ever so slightly agape like it’s hard to breathe. Iwaizumi spins again, landing back onto his feet, he moves towards the edge of the stage and smirks when Kindaichi leans over to tuck yen into his thong. Iwaizumi is almost tempted to hold Kindaichi’s hand in place, savour an extra moment of skin-on-skin contact with him—he doesn’t, he moves on and slides down from the stage as the song trails off.

Still, and with plenty of other offers, Iwaizumi searches out Kindaichi in the crowd. If they weren’t being watched, Iwaizumi would press Kindaichi into a chair and straddle him. There are a thousand questions on his face and Iwaizumi wonders if he’ll ask any of them tonight, he squeaks softly before clearing his throat. “D-dance?”

“Yeah. You know the room.” Kindaichi nods, his cheeks pink and he scurries off. Iwaizumi finishes working his way through the crowd, someone pinches his butt as he’s just made it past, and he spins quickly to grasp their wrist and twist it away. “No touching.”

“My, is that any way to greet an old friend?”

Iwaizumi gets a better look at his face and drops his arm. “Kurata, the rules don’t change for you.”

“No, I guess they don’t. Are you busy?” Iwaizumi nods, glancing over toward the curtain. “Fresh meat, the kid, don’t break him. He looks like quite the precious toy, _Iwaizumi._”

“Fuck off, and don’t call me that.” Iwaizumi frowns, he turns away quickly and makes his way to the bouncer who hands him his things and asks if there’s an issue. He shakes his head and hurries to room three.

Kindaichi is already sitting, he looks surprised to see Iwaizumi isn’t redressed. Iwaizumi ignores it and hits play on the stereo, quickly striding over and sliding quickly into Kindaichi’s laps. “I-I haven’t—”

“It’s fine. But there’s a rule tonight, Yuutarou. Don’t touch me.” He nods briskly and Iwaizumi rolls his hips, his hands sliding down over Kindaichi’s shoulders. He watches as Kindaichi bites his lip, his fingers fisting into the fabric of the couch. Iwaizumi is surprised to see that he has so much self-control, he hums softly and works his hips down against Kindaichi’s, almost swearing as he feels Kidaichi’s cock react to him. He almost asks if Kindaichi would fuck him, right here, uncaring if anyone found them together—he doesn’t ask though, he moves to the music, his hands sliding down to Kindaichi’s hips.

“W-why?”

“I wanted to treat you. You don’t see anyone else in here, do you? It’s just me.”

“Nyx—”

“Say my name Yuutarou.”

“Ha-Hajime. No, there’s only you.” Iwaizumi nods. He slides down to his feet and turns around, dropping back into Kindaichi’s lip and pressing his ass against him. He presses his hands into his thighs as he rolls back into Kindaichi. “Ah! Hajime.”

“Fuck.” Iwaizumi’s fingers slide up, he leans back against Kindaichi, easily freeing his cock and quickly touching himself. He still works himself on Kindaichi’s lap, pretending that the cock pressing into his behind is further, sliding deep into him. The thought makes him dizzy and he jerks himself quicker, moaning softly. “Yuutarou, _shit_, you make me crazy.”

“Hajime.” Kindaichi’s hands grasp his hips and Iwaizumi bites his lip to stop himself from shouting into the room, it feels like he really is getting fucked right now and his head lulls back against Kindaichi’s shoulder. “You look so beautiful. God, you look gorgeous senpai.”

“Yuu-” Iwaizumi’s hand tightens and his hips jerk as he releases, covering his stomach in his cum. It only takes a moment for his senses to come back, he uses the discarded shirt to clean up then he quickly pulls his shorts on and swallows, facing away from Kindaichi. “I’m sorry.” Then he turns the stereo off and scrambles out of the room.

Kindaichi is left, painfully hard and panting against the couch. His fingers sting as if he’s still holding Iwaizumi firmly in place. He can’t stop thinking about Iwaizumi’s face, how content he’d looked, and it takes him a little longer before he can leave.

* * *

"We have someone new here." Kindaichi pretends to care, but he only wants to see Iwaizumi dancing. "His name is Angel!"

Kindaichi watches, and the announcement is right. He has a beautiful face, definitely what Kindaichi would associate with an angel. He's wearing thigh-highs and shorts that almost put Iwaizumi's pair to shame, they're so short that half of his ass is on show. He works the crowd first, dancing along the edge of the stage and then he hits the pole. It's obvious he's flexible. Smooth motions of limbs and delicate rolls of his hips.

If Kindaichi wasn't so hung up on Iwaizumi, and being alone with him, he'd definitely pay for a private dance with Angel. Maybe he should though because he’s certain that Iwaizumi is avoiding him. He wants another moment, alone in room three, watching Iwaizumi come undone, hearing the way Iwaizumi calls his name—He can’t focus on anything else, and even as Angel filters his way through the crowd, Kindaichi doesn’t stop watching Iwaizumi. Silently begging him for more—for it to happen again.

He wonders how he can convince Iwaizumi to take him back there again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of a shorter update  
i'm just teasing you ;)

It's been a month since Kindaichi started coming to Sepia—started spending time with Iwaizumi. The situation might be different, but the feeling is the same; it's almost like they're back in school, playing volleyball. (But of course, they’re not).

If only Iwaizumi wasn't taking his clothes off for a living. If Kindaichi wasn't paying him.

It’s been a while since they were alone in room three. Kindaichi always sits close to the stage, sliding money into Iwaizumi’s thong, eyes pleading. When Iwaizumi descends into the crowd, he flows among the men and Kindaichi watches, waiting. As soon as Iwaizumi is close, he slides an extra note into his thong with a smirk.

“Room three.”

Iwaizumi looks at him, and Kindaichi almost pins on the please, until he nods towards the curtain. “Yeah, give me a minute.” Kindaichi nods back and he hurries off. Iwaizumi takes a breath, then he goes to change and meets Kindaichi in room three. He's sat further forward today, money on the table - Iwaizumi notices it's only enough for three dance, so he tucks it away and hits play on the stereo. 

Kindaichi doesn't move, even as Iwaizumi saunter forward, his hips swaying to the music. He reaches out once Iwaizumi is close enough and places his hands just above Iwaizumi's hips, they stay there even as Iwaizumi moves, body swaying and rolling to the beat.

"Why did you quit playing?" Kindaichi finally asks. It's been eating away at him since the first night, but he hadn't asked, he left the subject alone. He can't do that anymore.

"I wasn't enjoying myself anymore. I'm making more money here than I could out on a volleyball court."

"Alright." Kindaichi accepts the answer—it feels like there might be more to it. But he won't pry, if Iwaizumi wants him to know then he'll tell him. Simple.

Kindaichi slides back and Iwaizumi follows his momentum, easily straddling over Kindaichi’s hips. It doesn’t matter that he still has his shorts on, not with the way Kindaichi is looking at him. Iwaizumi is certain he could be fully dressed right now, and Kindaichi would still be holding his sides, meeting his gaze instead of watching the dancing.

“Yuutarou, you know it’s my job to undress.”

“Yeah. This is fine, stay like this.”

Iwaizumi nods. He dances slowly through the rest of the songs. And when the music ends, he slides from Kindaichi’s lap, he wants to say something but he isn't quite sure what he could say. Kindaichi says nothing and leaves quietly.

* * *

Nothing is ever simple though. There's always a deeper meaning, and Kindaichi is beginning to wonder about the meaning behind their 'relationship' (if it can even be called that).

"Do you miss him?" Maybe Kindaichi's too confident now—maybe Iwaizumi shouldn’t have let him ask any questions at all.

"Who?"

Kindaichi is certain that Iwaizumi knows who he's talking about, but if it takes a name to break him, then he'll say it. "Oikawa."

"Why would I miss him?"

Iwaizumi is pretending again. So Kindaichi does too—he pretends it doesn't sting a little, he pretends not to care. He pretends not to feel a little sick as he hands over the money.

It's the only way they ever talk. Alone in this room.

* * *

Kindaichi swears he tries to focus on Iwaizumi's mouth on his cock. But his brain won't shut up. His breathing is short, coming in gasps and mixed with moans, his fingers run through Iwaizumi's hair. "You loved him, didn't you?" Iwaizumi hums and Kindaichi grunts as he releases into his throat.

It takes a moment before Iwaizumi pulls back and he licks his lips. "I don't know who you mean."

"Oikawa." Kindaichi is breathless, and he sounds a little pathetic.

"That was years ago. We're not in school anymore." Iwaizumi stands up and tucks away his money. "Get dressed." He walks out of the room without looking back over his shoulder. It takes Kindaichi a moment before he leaves too, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

* * *

Watching Angel and Iwaizumi dance together is mesmerising. Usually, Kindaichi gets very jealous of who touches Iwaizumi, despite knowing exactly what his job is, but watching him with Angel is another story. They flow together, spin around the pole and their heads tip close enough that they look like they kissed. Kindaichi’s heart won’t stop pounding.

When they make it down into the crowd, Kindaichi looks to Iwaizumi, who doesn’t meet his gaze (again), he barely stops himself from sighing. A hand touches his shoulder and he turns toward it, Angel smiles and sinks down into his lap. “Would you like a dance?”

He’s not sure he could refuse if he tried. Angel’s gaze is strong and steely, a reminder of Iwaizumi’s eyes and Kindaichi nods without thinking. “Please.”

“I like when people are polite about it, you don’t get that much. Wait for me in room six.” Angel slides to his feet, his hand dragging across Kindaichi’s chest. His hips sway as he walks and Kindaichi makes his way through the curtain at the side and down to room six.

It’s identical to Iwaizumi’s room, just mirrored, and Kindaichi takes a seat. It doesn’t take long for Angel to walk through the door, he’s wearing white now, his shorts glitter with silver flecks and Kindaichi balls his hands into fists. “Ah, uh! Three dances, please.”

“Sure.” Kindaichi pulls out his money and hands it over to Angel, who tucks it away. “You spend a lot of time here.” Kindaichi nods — he’s not sure if there’s a meaning behind it, but Angel smiles and presses play on the stereo before strutting over and dumping the small white tee to the floor. “With Nyx. Do you like him?”

“O-oh.” Kindaichi isn’t sure how to answer and he tries to distract himself in the way Angel moves his hips, swaying like a hypnotists clock. He straddles Kindaichi and rolls his body. “I uh-” He cuts himself off, not wanting to say too much, if Iwaizumi found out...It could only mean disaster.

Angel hums, not pressing and he rolls his hips down against Kindaichi’s thighs, and Kindaichi comes to the sudden realisation of _why_ he’s in this room—It’s only a dance, he’s watching Angel’s hands smooth down his body, enchanting him into gently touching his sides. “He taught you the rules well enough.”

Angel dances the way Iwaizumi does, he stands to slides out of his shorts, left in a silk-purple thong, but Kindaichi doesn't feel the heat, or the usual stirring of his arousal that he normally would with Iwaizumi. Because it's only Iwaizumi that makes him feel like that, nothing else ever could—no-one else could. Iwaizumi stripped him bare, left him aching, needy and wanting; he wanted to watch Iwaizumi come undone, he needed to give him everything he could, he ached to watch the way his head tipped back the moment their hips touched.

God, he was utterly wrecked. And Iwaizumi...He wouldn't ever feel the same.

Angel climbs over him and brushes a hand through his hair. "You look distracted there."

_I am_—because he can't stop thinking about Iwaizumi, and he suddenly feels very wrong for sitting here with someone else. "Y-you're just so beautiful." Kindaichi chokes out instead, he can't exactly admit where his thoughts truly lie.

"You'll make me blush."

“I uh, I doubt that.” Angel smiles though, his dance movements smooth, Kindaichi focuses on it, and when the songs end, he quietly leaves. He doesn’t look to Iwaizumi after, though he’s tempted, and he leaves the club without seeing anything else.

* * *

“Akaashi.” He looks up at the harsh voice, his brows raise in surprise at Iwaizumi. “I’d appreciate if you stayed away from Kindaichi.”

Akaashi hums softly, and stands up, forcing Iwaizumi to take a step back. “What our customers want to pay for is none of your business. I can’t stop him from coming to me. He probably just got bored of you.”

“Fuck you.” Iwaizumi flares, he grasps Akaashi by the collar and stares him down. “I’m not going to be nice now. Stay away, this is the only warning I’ll give you. Kindaichi is mine.”

“Fine, fine! Geez. I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Iwaizumi glares one last time, and with a firm nod, he releases Akaashi, who collects his things and quickly leaves. Iwaizumi takes a few minutes to calm down, before grabbing his things and leaving—he knows he has no right. Of course, Kindaichi isn’t his, as much as he wants that to be true.

He can’t help but feel a little hopeless. The reappearance of Kindaichi has left him a complete and utter mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Kindaichi stops going to Sepia for a while, but he finally returns after two weeks, he misses Iwaizumi—he sits at the bar, facing the stage. Iwaizumi walks out, and _God_, he looks beautiful. He’s wearing red shorts, a black mesh shirt and there’s a sliver of gold from the waistband of his shorts, making Kindaichi swallow.

Iwaizumi walks towards the pole, grabbing it with one hand, he pulls himself close to it and lifts up his left leg, curling his knee around it. His eyes find Kindaichi, and he winks—_he winks_, Kindaichi feels completely breathless. Iwaizumi pushes himself up and spins once around the pole, his back arches and Kindaichi sucks in a breath when he sees Iwaizumi’s bulge press against the pole.

Kindaichi wants Iwaizumi on him again.

He folds his legs around the pole, and spins, he hits the floor, then flips back. His fingers toy with his shorts, then his shirt, thumbing his thumbs under the fabric, his body swaying to the music and it takes him a second to throw his shirt aside. He pops the button on his shorts, and it doesn’t matter how many times Kyoutani has seen it, it feels like heaven as Iwaizumi slides out of them.

Then Iwaizumi steps out of them, his hips swaying as he approaches the pole again. He grabs it with both hands and swings himself around, his back arching beautifully. Kindaichi is amazed again by the way Iwaizumi moves; he rolls his body, almost like he’s humping the pole.

Kindaichi grasps his drink and takes a sip. He’s not sure what it’s providing anymore, a lifeline, an anchor to what’s real or a way for him to try and get his throat moving.

The song comes to an end, Kindaichi isn’t sure if he’s relieved or disappointed. Iwaizumi moves through the crowd, the gold at his waist sparkling under the light and when he slips free, he approaches Kindaichi. “Room three.” He whispers, and disappears, Kindaichi is reminded of when he’d told Iwaizumi that, no question, and he slides from the stool—almost magnetized to walk beyond the curtain, down the hall and into room three. He takes a seat and waits.

It feels like a lifetime before Iwaizumi appears, he switches on the stereo and saunters across the room toward Kindaichi. Nothing’s been said, Kindaichi hasn’t even asked, hasn’t given Iwaizumi any money. Iwaizumi’s eyes are burning, but Kindaichi can’t stop staring at them, though he knows Iwaizumi’s dancing, it doesn’t matter now.

Kindaichi feels like he’s in the lion's den. Iwaizumi throws aside his shirt, then climbs onto him, his hand reaching to grasp Kindaichi’s face. “Yuutarou. I lied. I never loved Oikawa, not the way you think, he’s like a brother to me.” He rolls his hips down against Kindaichi. “I was worried you’d go back to Angel, he’s known for adding extras to private dances. I don’t, there’s only one man in this place that I want to fuck.”

“A-ah?!” Kindaichi sucks in a breath. Just Iwaizumi’s words make his arousal spike, and then Iwaizumi rocks against him, making him moan. “I-I never—! He didn’t even make me hard.” The admission leaves Kindaichi blushing and he tries not to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes—it’s not an easy feat while Iwaizumi holds his face. “I-I mean! It’s, uh...It’s only ever been you, Hajime.”

“Me too. When I graduated, I kept coming back just to see you. I wouldn’t have done that for anyone else.”

“Me…?” Kindaichi wonders why, he’s never been anything special, and all this time Iwaizumi has just been a phantom, a dream, something he couldn’t ever get a grasp on. Here he was, admitting that he’d liked Kindaichi for all these years. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll be mine. Now I’ve found you again, I don’t plan on letting you go.”

“Yeah, if you’ll be mine. I’m a fifty-fifty guy.”

Iwaizumi snorts softly, he leans over and brushes their lips together in a chaste kiss. “You are, I love that.”

“Hajime, kiss me, please.” Iwaizumi cups Kindaichi’s cheek, and presses their lips together in a soft kiss, Kindaichi grasps Iwaizumi’s arms, holding him tightly as their lips move together. Iwaizumi is still dancing, pushing their hips together and Kindaichi has to pull back to breathe. “Hajime…?”

“I really do want you, Kindaichi.”

Kindaichi whimpers softly, his hands digging further into Iwaizumi’s arms. There’s no pretending that he’s not turned on right now, he wants Iwaizumi too, it feels like a lifetime since this began and Kindaichi isn't sure he can hold on any longer. "Me too."

Iwaizumi pulls away, he removes Kindaichi's shirt then slides to his feet, his hands quickly at Kindaichi’s waistband. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I want to make you all mine.” Kindaichi reaches down to meet Iwaizumi’s hands, he works his jeans loose and shimmies out of them. Iwaizumi mirrors him by sliding out of his shorts, he reaches into the drawer of the table where the stereo rests and places down a bottle of lube on the table. “Ha-Hajime?”

“Yuutarou, if I’m honest, I might have been planning on seducing you in here. I wanted to tell you, and show you just how I feel.” Kindaichi nods slowly, drawing a shaky breath. He slides out of his boxers too and bites his lip when Iwaizumi pulls the gold thong free. “Yuu, you’re beautiful.”

“A-ah?!” Kindaichi grabs Iwaizumi by the hips and pulls him closer. “Haji, you’re gorgeous,” He gently kisses Iwaizumi’s stomach. “You’re really getting me worked up.” Iwaizumi’s skin flushes and Kindaichi pulls him into another kiss, their lips lingering until Iwaizumi’s fingers touch Kindaichi’s cock and make him groan softly. “Senpai, please, I just want to feel you.”

Iwaizumi visibly swallows, he turns around to grab the lube and squirts it over his fingers, reaching back to touch himself. “I can’t wait, Yuu.” He slides a finger into himself and Kindaichi groans softly, running his fingers over his cock as he watches Iwaizumi finger himself.

“You look so good.” Iwaizumi grunts at Kindaichi’s compliment, rocking back slowly against his finger, he adds a second, spreading himself out. “Haji, I wish you could see yourself.”

“I have to—_shit_—do this,” Iwaizumi mutters, voice breathy and uneven. “You’re so big.” Kindaichi squeaks, remembering when Iwaizumi had jerked him off and Kindaichi bites his lip when Iwaizumi slides a third finger into himself. “Almost, Yuu—”

“It’s okay, Haji. Just take it slow.” Kidaichi’s breathing is heavy. His cock standing erect, held by his hand, fingers teasing. He’d cum right now if Iwaizumi told him to. But that isn’t the goal—Iwaizumi is proving that from the way he’s bent over the table, his fingers spreading himself open, lube shining under the light. Kindaichi swallows as Iwaizumi rolls back onto his fingers, his moans spilling out like a mantra.

Iwaizumi slides the fingers free and Kindaichi feels his cock twitch when he sees Iwaizumi’s hole quiver. Iwaizumi gets to his feet, body rolling like he’s putting on a show (and he is, Kindaichi knows that), his hands grasp his ass and he rolls back towards Kindaichi.

Kindaichi holds his breath. Iwaizumi slips into his lap, lowering closer and closer. Until the head of Kindaichi’s cock touches his hole and he moans. “Goddamn, Yuutarou—” He takes a breath and lowers himself, his head tipping back as Kindaichi’s cock stretches him. Iwaizumi lowers until he hits Kindaichi’s hips. “You’re so big.” Kindaichi flushes, he moves his hand and rests both of them at Iwaizumi’s hips—he hadn’t thought to move it out of the way, too entranced by Iwaizumi’s show. Iwaizumi slowly lowers himself to sit fully in Kindaichi’s lap.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi rolls his hips—like it’s an experiment—and he moans again. Kindaichi forces his hips to still, trying not to chase after the heat surrounding his cock. “Fuck—_Shit_. I don’t think I’ll last long.”

Kindaichi swallows. He smooths his hands over Iwaizumi’s hips and dips the right to Iwaizumi’s cock—he’s dripping already and Kindaichi grunts. “Move. Please, Hajime, I want to see you ride my cock.”

Iwaizumi groans. He reaches back, settling his hands firmly on Kindaichi’s thighs. He lifts himself up and slides back down slowly. “Ah!” The movement and Iwaizumi’s cry makes Kindaichi grasp at Iwaizumi’s hips. Iwaizumi rolls against him and bounces quickly on Kindaichi’s cock. “God. Fuck.”

“That’s right Hajime.” Kindaichi moans. He wraps his hand around Iwaizumi’s cock and strokes him slowly. Iwaizumi’s head tips back to lean on Kindaichi’s shoulder, and Kindaichi thinks that he looks gorgeous like this, coming undone in Kindaichi’s arms.

Kindaichi thrusts up into every roll of Iwaizumi’s hips and groans against Iwaizumi’s exposed neck. Kindaichi presses a kiss against the vein, then nibbles softly at his skin and sucks a red mark there; he knows he shouldn’t, especially when Iwaizumi has to work, but he can’t help himself. He wants Iwaizumi covered, so every man at Sepia knows that he’s off the table.

Iwaizumi’s body works wonderfully like he’s giving Kindaichi a lap dance again—it isn’t that though, not when Kindaichi’s cock is buried deep into Iwaizumi, not as Iwaizumi rocks his hips and bounces like he’s eager for more. Kindaichi strokes Iwaizumi quicker, his stomach is burning with release, he can feel Iwaizumi’s close too, from the way his hips rut up and down, seemingly only working quicker every time he moves.

“Oh fuck, Yuutarou!” Hearing Iwaizumi shouting his name makes Kindaichi buck up into him and his grip grows tighter, holding Iwaizumi steady. “Ah, shit.”

“You’re going to cum for me, senpai.” Kindaichi manages through groans and soft panting. “I want to feel it.”

Iwaizumi whines and moans. Kindaichi marks Iwaizumi’s neck again, just below his ear. Iwaizumi rolls his hips quicker, bouncing fluidly. It only takes moments until he cums with a cry, and Kindaichi follows moments later, his teeth sinking into Iwaizumi’s skin as he groans, rocking through his release. Iwaizumi’s hands scratch gently at Kindaichi’s thighs, and his hips slow down to a complete stop.

There’s a second where they collapse together then Iwaizumi slowly pushes himself up and Kindaichi’s cock slides from him. He drops to the sofa next to Kindaichi and rubs a hand over his arm.

The music starts to resonate in Kindaichi’s ears, and he’s grateful, he would have hated if anyone else had heard Iwaizumi’s pleasure. Or his own. He wants to keep it locked up between just the two of them.

Slowly, they gain control of their breathing and Iwaizumi starts to clean up. Kindaichi is happy to lick away what liquid has dropped over his fingers. He’d almost forgotten how good Iwaizumi tastes, he flushes when Iwaizumi grins at him. “Yuutarou, are you going to keep coming here?”

“Yeah, I wanna see you.”

Iwaizumi fixes his clothes and Kindaichi takes care of himself, cleaning down before shuffling back into his jeans. “Yuu, when you come back, I don’t want you to pay me. We can come in here any time you want, but I’m not going to take your money. I’d prefer it if we could meet up outside of the club.”

“I-I’d really like that too, Haji.” Iwaizumi smiles and leans down to kiss Kindaichi. Kindaichi fumbles for his phone when they pull back, and Iwaizumi puts his number in. “Thank you. I’ll see you again soon. M-maybe we could go for dinner, when you’re free.”

Iwaizumi nods, and they kiss again. Kindaichi squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand, then slowly leaves the room, and Iwaizumi feels it too, the pull for them to spend as much time together as they can. He quickly switches off the stereo and makes the room look more presentable. He knows he’s going to see Kindaichi again, and with the way he feels, it will be soon. He really can’t wait for that to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o

When Kindaichi returns to Sepia, two days later, he finds that Iwaizumi isn’t there. He sits at the bar, barely watching as he quietly sips on his drink. He knows he could just leave since Iwaizumi isn’t in but there’s something intoxicating about this place, almost like it’s a lucky charm for Kindaichi. Because he got to meet Iwaizumi again, he got to confess his feelings and receive a confession in return.

He finishes his drink and spins on the bar stool. Angel is walking over to him, hips swaying in a hypnotic motion. He reaches Kindaichi and draws a finger down his left bicep. “Nyx called in sick today. Come on, get a private dance with me, it’s quieter than it is out here.”

“Oh, uh.” Kinsaichi stalls, he glances back at the stage, then turns to Angel. “Sure. Your dancing is really good.”

Angel smiles, leading Kindaichi through the curtain and down into room six. Kindaichi sits and hands over enough money for two songs, he still wants to keep this short, so he can leave and phone Iwaizumi when he gets home, check if he’s okay.

Angel hits play on the stereo. He dances smoothly and Kindaichi meets his eyes, it’s a little strange, definitely not the same as what it’s like with Iwaizumi. “What is it? You look like you want to talk.” Kindaichi opens and closes his mouth, he’s not sure if he should say something. “Well, it’s not my job, but I don’t mind listening.”

“I, uh. Iwaizumi and I, we’re dating.”

“You wanted to tell me that?” Kindaichi nods, Angel smiles down at him. “He warned you that I have a reputation for selling more than a dance. I don’t do that anymore. I’m dating someone too, and he’s important to me...His name is Suguru. I’d do anything for him, and I’m sure Iwaizumi would do anything for you.”

“O-oh.”

Angel moves, the song trails off and he takes Kindaichi’s money. “He trusts me, I trust him. And you?”

“Yeah. I’d trust Iwaizumi, no matter what.”

Angel grins and watches Kindaichi move for the door. “Hey. You can call me Akaashi.” Kindaichi nods and leaves the room. He feels a lot better, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and he leaves the club, despite not seeing Iwaizumi there like he’d hoped, he’s happy.

The walk home is quicker than normal. When Kindaichi gets in, he goes about his usual routine, slipping his shoes off in the genkan, hanging up his coat and walking through to the lounge before slipping out his phone as he gets comfortable.

He debates for a moment on phoning Iwaizumi or texting him, chewing his bottom lip. He settles on a text, which only reduces his nervousness a little bit. He only asks the simple question of how he’s feeling and when it’s done, he places his phone onto the table with a soft sigh.

* * *

“Hajime, your phone is really interesting.” He smirks, flicking the device through his fingers. “Out of all these people you’re friends with, only one contact is saved under a given name. Yuutarou, huh? So that’s what the kid is called.”

Iwaizumi growls, shaking his legs. “Fuck you, Kurata. You better leave him alone.”

“Is that a threat, Hajime-kun?” A kick to Iwaizumi’s gut leaves his body shuddering and he splutters for breath. “See,” Kurata crouches down. “I prefer you like this, docile and gasping for breath. I actually really missed it. You moved on though, got yourself a little play-thing, but Hajime, you’ll **always** be my little play-thing.”

“I was never your play-thing.”

Kurata slides his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair then he pulls the strands, tipping Iwaizumi’s head so that their eyes meet. “Keep telling yourself that. But I taught you everything you know, you’d be _nothing_ without me. You wouldn’t have had a way to seduce precious Yuutarou, we both know he’s only after your body.”

“Bullshit. I’ve known him for years,” Iwaizumi growls. “I’ve never stopped liking him, and I won’t stop liking him. He means more to me than you ever could.”

Iwaizumi yelps when Kurata pulls his hair again, a lot harder this time than the first. “It doesn’t matter. You’re never leaving me again, you’re going to be staying here now.” His fingers trace downwards over Iwaizumi’s bare chest. “He doesn’t deserve you.” He lets his grip fall loose and stands up.

“You’re wrong, and you don’t make that decision.”

Kurata smirks, he walks to the door and stops, peering down at Iwaizumi. “No, no. See Hajime-kun, you’re right here with me, like you’re supposed to be.” He drops Iwaizumi’s phone to the floor and crushes it under his foot. “He’ll get over you, just you wait. You’ll see I was right. Without having your body on display, he’ll move on.” Kurata smirks, making Iwaizumi bare his teeth, then he slams the door closed, leaving Iwaizumi alone in the cold room.

* * *

Left without response for a few days, Kindaichi is surprised to hear the knock on his door. He’d been certain that Iwaizumi was still sick, probably wrapped up in bed trying to get better, he only sent his address in hopes that he’d return the favour. Kindaichi pulls the door open, and his smile instantly drops, he doesn’t expect to see two police officers there, accompanied by Angel.

“Kindaichi,” Angel starts, looking sullen, and Kindaichi’s stomach drops. “You remember me, right? It’s Akaashi, I work with Iwaizumi.” Kindaichi nods, swallowing in a desperate hope to make his throat feel a little less like sandpaper (it doesn’t help). “Ah. I’m sorry to have to say this—” Fuck, who opens with something like that, while with police? Kindaichi feels sick. “We didn’t hear back from Iwaizumi after he called in sick, so I went to his place to see if he was getting better. It was a mess, but the only thing missing was Iwaizumi himself.”

“What…?”

“Sir, we truly are sorry. It looks a lot like Iwaizumi-san has been abducted. May we come in to ask a few questions?”

Kindaichi flounders, sucking in a sharp breath. Akaashi’s hand gently touches his arm and he nods weakly, leading the three of them through to the lounge. Kindaichi sits first, his hand balling into fists over his thighs, he barely blinks when Akaashi slides a glass of water in front of him. “I-I’ve been trying to get ahold of him...Just through texting and I thought,” He pauses, sniffling softly. “I thought he was too sick to get back to me, and I don’t know where he lives so-so—”

“Kindaichi, it’s okay.” Akaashi’s voice is soft, a gentle hand runs down his back. “This isn’t your fault. If you hadn’t contacted him, we wouldn’t know where to find you. The moment the officers mentioned your name to me, I remembered Iwaizumi mentioning it. Take a breath, it’s just some smaller questions.”

Kindaichi nods, though it feels more like his head moves on its own, stiff and forced. “Akaashi-san told us that he’s had no troubles with work, we just wanted to take a look into his life outside of that. How long have you known Iwaizumi-san?”

“Since junior high. We went to the same school, and the same high school. Um, we fell out of touch a year after Hajime graduated and just reconnected two months ago, I was at his workplace and just happened to see him. We just started dating about a week ago.”

The officer hums, writing down the details. “So it’d be safe to assume that there’s nothing wrong with your dating life so far?”

“No. We haven’t even had the chance to go on a date, we’ve both been busy at work and then Akaashi-san told me he was sick the next time I stopped by his workplace.”

“I see. And he hasn’t run into any trouble from what you’ve seen? Anyone following him, or any fights? Akaashi-san mentioned that things at work have been okay.”

“No, things have been fine. He’s never mentioned anyone was bothering him.”

“Okay,” Kindaichi chews his lip, watching as they write down more notes. “The last thing is that we couldn’t find any contact information for his family. If you can let them know, we might need their cooperation, in case there’s a ransom call for his return.”

Kindaichi nods, the officers say their thanks and Akaashi gently pats Kindaichi’s shoulder, leading the offers out before returning to his side. “Iwaizumi is strong, he’ll be fine, he’ll be back with you before you know it.”

“I-I really hope so. The last time I lost him, it took us two years to find each other.” Kindaichi takes another drink. “He left Miyagi to come to Saitama for volleyball. I...followed him, but I still couldn’t find him. It was just by pure accident that we met again. What if…” He swallows, looking down. “What if that doesn’t happen? I don’t want to lose him.”

“I can’t say I understand what it feels like, because I’ve always had Suguru at my side. We played volleyball too, in Tokyo, we were opponents. It was always a little rough between us and I never really cared too much outside of volleyball. He’s a year older than me, so he graduated and moved on, when I left school, I started learning to dance and someone there got me into stripping, he was a regular at the club I started work at. We got really close, really quickly and at first, for me, it was about getting his money, until it really wasn’t. He moved to Saitama for a job and I followed behind him, I found his new regular club and applied there. So I could be with him.” Akaashi chuckles, his fingers soothing over Kindaichi’s shoulder. “He realised pretty quickly why. He took me out and the rest is history. We’re complicated in entirely different ways, but I learned to be strong for him, and he does that for me. I think it’s the same with you and Iwaizumi, you’re both strong for each other. He needs that, you need to be ready to bring him home.”

Even though the story doesn’t feel like it applies much in Kindaichi’s situation, hearing it somehow relaxes Kindaichi—Akaashi is right, Iwaizumi has always been strong. Iwaizumi admitted it himself too, he returned to Aobajohsai for Kindaichi, solely to see him, even though he was never aware of Kindaichi’s feelings. There’s no telling how much he could have been suffering, left to watch Kindaichi continue with his life.

“Thanks, Akaashi. You’re a really good friend.”

“I’m not sure Iwaizumi would call me a friend though, he told me to back away from you after the first time you came to me for a dance.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, it was pretty obvious to me that he liked you, so I did back off. If you wanted it, I wouldn’t have turned you down. That would be pretty bad for business. But I admired him, it was like he knew you’d only go to him.”

“He never even knew that I liked him too, not until I told him, before that I never said anything. I admired him in high-school and I never realised it wasn’t just that until after he left.” Kindaichi sighs softly and finishes off his water. “I think he’d say you’re a good friend, because you’re here keeping me company. You could have left with the police officers, and I somehow doubt that this is the best thing you can do with your time right now.”

“It’s fine, you’re good company. I figured you’d be better off if I stayed, keep you busy for a few hours. I’m in no rush to go anywhere, Suguru won’t be home from work yet. So if you’re happy with me staying, then I will.”

Kindaichi nods. He takes out his phone and searches quickly through his contacts. “My best friend lives pretty close to Hajime’s family, I need to phone him and ask if he’ll stop by. They need to know what’s happened.”

“Hey, take it easy. Do it when you’re ready.”

“I-I can’t. This isn’t about me, this is about making sure Hajime is okay, and if someone’s taken him—” Kindaichi stops, almost dropping his phone when the reality of it hits him. “Hajime…”

Akaashi wraps his arm around Kindaichi, pulling him close as he sobs. “It’ll be okay, Iwaizumi will be fine.” He’s not sure if the words are really working, Kindaichi only seems to cry harder, his fingers turning white as they curl tighter around his phone. Akaashi silently prays that he’s right, that Iwaizumi is fighting back, that he’ll return to Kindaichi soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Iwaizumi shifts his knees, grunting when the rope sinks deeper into his ankles. It’s the first time in his whole life that he’s felt this helpless; his wrists are bound tightly behind his back, he can feel the rope leading down to where it’s bound tightly at his ankles, his knees bending from the tautness of it.

He groans, rolling onto his front. It’s the first time he’s managed to push himself over and this provides a new angle of the room he’s trapped in. It’s quiet today, more than usual and he’s pretty certain that Kurata has gone out. Iwaizumi huffs, glancing around and that’s when something shiny catches his eye, it takes a moment to wiggle over, but he makes it.

Iwaizumi sighs, pausing for a brief moment to get a better look. It’s definitely sharp, sharp enough to cut the rope. He shifts around, wiggling to cut the bit that attaches the rope from his wrists to his ankle. Then he gets the rope on his hands, so he can untie the rope around his ankles. There’s enough leftover so he can use it against Kurata.

He slides behind the door, so when it opens he’ll be hidden from view. He can finally get away and see Kindaichi again. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, there’s no clock and the windows are blacked out so he can’t even count the days. Every inch of his body hurts, Kurata has kept him fed and gave him water, but the times he visits bring more beatings, Iwaizumi has only been holding out hope, with the knowledge that Kindaichi is waiting for him. It’s kept him going.

Iwaizumi isn’t sure how long he’s stood there until a key rattles in the door, his grip on the rope tightens. The door opens and he holds his breath. “Hajime-kun? You can’t have gone far.” Kurata’s taunting almost makes him move, but he doesn’t, he needs to see him. “Hajime?” Iwaizumi doesn’t even blink. He sees the hand curve around the door and flinches, Kurata steps into the room, a frown etched into his face.

Iwaizumi sets his jaw tightly and kicks into Kurata’s leg, making him yell out and fall to his knees. Iwaizumi is quick and slams his knee into Kurata’s face, making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. He ties the rope as tight as he can around Kurata’s forearms, then runs downstairs to find the phone and call the police.

* * *

Kindaichi knows that what he’s doing is wrong. Akaashi tells him every day. It’s not healthy, he should eat a real meal, he should get some sleep. But he can’t, he closes his eyes and sees Iwaizumi, begging for his help—help he can’t provide. A knock at his door, forces him to his feet and he traipses over, a little surprised to see Akaashi’s boyfriend there. “Daishou-san?”

“Hey, sorry, I ran ahead. They’ve got him, he’s safe, come on. Akaashi and I will take you to the hospital.”

“But the police didn’t phone me…”

“Kindaichi, come with me. He’s fine, I’ll explain everything on the way.” Kindaichi nods, he slides into his shoes and pulls his coat on. He follows Daishou out, locking the door behind him, a hundred questions on his mind. “He wasn’t in Saitama, the guy who took him went to Yokohama. Iwaizumi got free, phoned the police there and they rushed him to the hospital. Otearai, the club manager, is his emergency contact apparently. It was him who phoned Akaashi and then the police, we told them we’d come to get you and they arranged to get Iwaizumi moved to Saitama.”

Kindaichi follows him to a car and he clambers into the back when Daishou opens the door. Akaashi is already sitting there and Daishou gets into the front. “Hello, Akaashi-san.”

“Hey, I told you Iwaizumi would be fine. Didn’t I? The guy who took him, Kurata, is his ex. It’s the guy who got him into dancing. They met at university and Iwaizumi moved with him to Yokohama, he came to Saitama to get away from him.”

Kindaichi only nods, unsure of what he can say. He’s smart enough to figure out that Kurata obviously followed Iwaizumi and just waited for the right time to strike, Kindaichi will wait to hear the rest though, whether it comes from Iwaizumi himself or from the police.

It’s only a short ride to the hospital, a police officer is waiting at the entrance for them and he leads them to Iwaizumi’s room, talking over a few details that Kindaichi doesn’t really hear. An officer walks out and bows to them, then Kindaichi is gently ushered into the room, Daishou and Akaashi behind him saying they’ll go sit in the waiting room.

The first sight feels like heaven, Kindaichi almost collapses in the doorway. Iwaizumi’s eyes are dark, his skin has lost its usual glow, “Yuutarou.” His voice is hoarse and Kindaichi walks over to the bed, his body shaking. “Yuutarou, you look sick. What happened?”

“I lost you.” He drops into the chair and grabs Iwaizumi’s leg. “Hajime, you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, just a little beat up. They told me how long I’d been gone, I’m so sorry—”

“This isn’t your fault! You’re really okay, you’re here.” Kindaichi gently squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand, leaning forward so he can kiss the digits. “I should have been taking better care of myself. But no matter what Akaashi-san said, I couldn’t be strong for you. Knowing someone had you, it killed me.”

“Akaashi, what about him?”

“Oh, he’s been looking after me. Him and Daishou-san, they made sure I was still eating _something_, that I laid down for an hour or two. They were really good to me. When you were first taken, I asked Kunimi to contact your family, the police were worried about a ransom being made. They said—”

“They don’t care. I know, you don’t need to tell me that. It’s fine now, okay? I walked away from everything in Sendai, my biggest regret was leaving you though. I was so happy finding you again, even if the circumstances could have been better, it was like we were meant to be. Like you gravitated toward me, and even now, I got out, I wanted to make it out for **you**. You came to me,” Iwaizumi squeezes Kindaichi’s hand and Kindaichi lets out a soft sob of relief, like everything is falling from his shoulders. “You know, we still have that date to go on, and once I’m out of here, I intend to do just that. So you need to get better too, alright? No quitting on me now.”

“Of course not! I really want to go out with you.” Kindaichi leans forward, sliding so he can sit on the bed instead. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I missed you.” He rests his other hand gently on Iwaizumi’s cheek, Iwaizumi hand folds over Kindaichi’s, and Kindaichi moves forward, stopping when their lips are a hair’s breadth away. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi breathes, leaning into Kindaichi’s touch. “Please. I missed you too.” Kindaichi closes the breath between them and kisses Iwaizumi. It’s sweet and slow, Kindaichi’s missed Iwaizumi beyond anything words can say, he hopes showing it will be better. It’s almost like they’re frozen in time and the spell is only broken when Iwaizumi pulls back to take a breath. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. You really do mean everything to me.” Iwaizumi smiles, his whole face lights up and Kindaichi’s automatically follows. “I’m looking forward to our date.”

“Me too. We have some catching up to do as well. Three whole months without you, it’s been crazy. That was the worst thing about it.”

“Yeah, it’s felt like hell. But I’ve got you back, and I won’t let go.”

“Me neither.”

* * *

Their first date, from an outside perspective, is perfectly normal. Iwaizumi’s dressed in jeans and a nice button-up, Kindaichi finds it a little strange, it’s the first time he’s seen Iwaizumi out of the club. But it’s nice, Iwaizumi always looks good and today is no change, Kindaichi feels a little small in comparison.

Iwaizumi is holding his hand though, and the one thing it provides him is a warm bubble underneath his skin, happiness completely indescribable. He’s barely sipped at his tea, because Iwaizumi is much more interesting, telling him little stories from his time before Kindaichi found him again.

A squeeze to his hand makes him smile brighter. “Thanks for bringing me here, it’s really lovely.”

“I pass it on the way to work. I’ve never had a chance to stop in though, and it seemed perfect to bring you here.” Iwaizumi smiles, squeezing Kindaichi’s hand again. Kindaichi finally takes another sip of his tea—still holding onto Iwaizumi with his other hand. “I really like this, spending time with you.”

“I do too. Thank you, I’m glad you want to be with me.”

“I’ve wanted to be with you for far too long, as if I’d let anything get in the way of that.” Kindaichi knows exactly why Iwaizumi is thanking him, they talked a lot while Iwaizumi was still in hospital, and he’d expressed his worry about the job creating a rift. “I told you it doesn’t bother me, and look at Akaashi-san, he makes things work with Daishou-san.”

Iwaizumi nods, he grabs a piece of the dorayaki and quietly eats it. “I know, and I trust you, I really do. I just end up overthinking and worrying about things.”

“Hey,” Kindaichi nudges their knees against each other. “I’m supposed to be the worry-wart! I guess I’ll just have to keep telling you and showing you how much it doesn’t bother me. It’s obvious you love working there, I wouldn’t make you quit for me, that was before we got together anyway, I knew what I was signing on for.”

“Yeah. But you came first for me, and you’ll always be more important to me.”

“Then there’s nothing I need to worry about.” Kindaichi grins, he grabs a piece of dorayaki and passes it over. “Say ah~” Iwaizumi blushes beautifully, he opens his mouth and Kindaichi pops the piece in. “I’d love to have more dates like this.” He takes a piece of dorayaki for himself too, humming as the flavour bursts onto his tongue.

“Me too, and a lot more. Maybe some silly ones? As long as I’m spending time with you, I don’t really mind.”

“Me either.” Kindaichi leans across the small table and Iwaizumi meets him half-way, their lips brush together in a soft kiss. Kindaichi knows he can look forward to a lot more of these too, of more intimate moments, of enjoying every part of a relationship—because the only thing that matters is that it’ll all be with Iwaizumi. He already knows that Iwaizumi is going to cherish him, and he’s going to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just how cliche and cheesy can I make the finale?  
THIS cliche and cheesy :')


End file.
